


Unusual Bunny [34/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets [34]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, case can be made for asexual aziraphale but i focused on crowley so there, non-human asexual chaacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Technically speaking most, if not all, demons could be considered aromantic.It was the same technicality that would allow you to say the vast majority of rabbits were not grand fans of bacon. They generally never really got the hang of the whole liking meat thing, so technically, it did include bacon, but it still sounded odd when you phrased it like that.Stretching this analogy even further: Anthony J. Crowley was one unusual bunny.34th of 52 aspec drabbles (Istg one day I will finish this self-imposed challenge)





	Unusual Bunny [34/52]

Technically speaking most, if not all, demons could be considered aromantic.

It was the same technicality that would allow you to say the vast majority of rabbits were not grand fans of bacon. They generally never really got the hang of the whole liking meat thing, so technically, it did include bacon, but it still sounded odd when you phrased it like that.

Stretching this analogy even further: Anthony J. Crowley was one unusual bunny.

Perhaps it was because of the slow nature of his fall, or maybe the fallen angels didn't turn entirely into demons all at once and Crowley just still had enough of angelic tendencies stuck with him when it mattered. Or maybe Crowley, just as often was the case, was just not that much alike his demonic colleagues and had to do everything differently.

The thing was, Crowley knew love and was capable of it. (In general and in plenty of its particular shades.)

He loved his Bentley and some of humanity's music, and the stars. He loved a good drink and noisy children and a good comedy filled with mishaps and mischief and queerness. And his plants, and art that somehow struck a chord, and sleeping, and pulling off a clever temptation, and wine. 

He loved people. Most of them in an almost angelic way of _'oh, aren't they creative, those clever monkeys, who wouldn't love them all?'_. But some of them in a very specific way when they were just especially funny or clever or just being young and noisy and asking: why? But why? And how? And how could he resist? He always loved questions and he couldn't help loving humans when they came up with some inquiries he never even thought of himself.

He loved Warlock's hugs and questions and even the tantrums as long as they were aimed at somebody else. 

And, of course, he loved Aziraphale.

It didn't sneak up on him quite as his actual, literal fall did. In love, he fell fast and hard, though maybe got a few extra centuries to figure it out or accept it fully. It was really just the phrase _"I gave it away!"_ that started it all. Slammed into Crowley's unsuspecting heart and left no survivors.

The problem was that Crowley was quite particular about his love. Perhaps because it only happened once, perhaps because it lasted six thousand years and counting, and he had plenty of time to think about it. Even if he didn't want to. (He usually didn't want to, but thoughts rarely listen, especially once one get used to sleeping and they can creep up on one just lying there defenceless).

He loved Aziraphale.

He was in love with Aziraphale.

He wanted Aziraphale safe and happy and comfortable. He wanted to be near often so he never had to wonder if he still remembered what the angel smelled like. He wanted to know if Aziraphale's palms were warm. (The few more-or-less accidental touches suggested that yes but Crowley wanted to be sure. All the time.) He wanted to know if Aziraphale's hair was soft. And if being held by him felt as safe and warm and perfect as Crowley suspected it does. 

Sometimes he wanted to just turn into a snake, wrap himself around Aziraphale and forget the rest of the world existed. It was a good world, he was glad they saved it, Adam saved it.. that it was saved, but he doubted it was nearly as good as Aziraphale. With Aziraphale even the Alfa Centauri would pass for a decent world, and really, it was still quite a damp.

What Crowley didn't want to do was to have sex with Aziraphale.

Which, to be fair, never seemed much of a problem until they stopped the Armageddon, pissed off their respective bosses and generally foiled a side of their own where they could do whatever they wanted to. To the world, to their jobs and most importantly - judging by Aziraphale's actions - to each other.

The things definitely changed and Crowley not so much minded as felt a bit of whiplash from not being the one in charge. He almost missed the times when he was moving too fast for his angel. He suddenly had far more empathy for that mindset.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Aziraphale asked, clearly put out and Crowley automatically shook his head.

It was fine, it was great, it was tickety-boo! The angel knew how to kiss. Who would have thought? Perhaps he was a natural. Or perhaps Crowley was so out of practice he could hardly tell, who knows? Who cares really? It felt amazing, bloody brilliant even, and Crowley _really_ wanted to enjoy it.

Except, Aziraphale was also crowding him against a bookshelf and Aziraphale's hands (so warm, they almost felt like burning) were taking quite a few liberties. Or at least dancing on the edges of those liberties and Crowley was getting out of breath for all the wrong reasons.

Oh, but the kissing was amazing.

He pulled the angel in again, his hands happily on angel's shoulder and neck barely touching his soft (soft!) curls.

"It'sss fine, it'ss good. I can do it, come on."

That kiss barely started before it finished and Crowley hissed in annoyance.

"You can do it?" the angel repeated and now took a step back and really this was all falling to pieces. "My dear, if... what I mean that is... If you do not wish to-"

Crowley sighed.

"I wish to," he lied. Well, purposefully miscommunicated. He wished for most of it, that was the point.

The angel didn't look convinced. Crowley sighed, realizing he will need to put more effort into it. Which was fine. He was great at purposeful miscommunication.

"I very much enjoyed what we were doing, angel, I promise," he said, earning for that kiss to be back on the program and very purposefully not thinking about anything else that might follow.

Aziraphale nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening, he moved in closer and his lips bestowed again on Crowley's. Hot and wet and moving and feeling so ridiculously good and close and intimate, like a blessing, trembling with love and devotion and heavenly light. Crowley could do it all day. Literally. Or maybe a decade. That could be tricky but he was game to try it. Except then Aziraphale's hand slid down below the waist and all appropriateness and cupped his arse.

Crowley went still for a second before forcefully releasing the tension. He could do it, it was fine, it was worth it.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said pleadingly, stopping the kiss but not moving away, their forehead's pressed. He sounded exasperated. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Everything'sss fine," Crowley assured. His tongue clumsy again, turning more into his less talkative version. 

He loved how he could taste the angel's smell up this close when he spoke. He was willing to lose quite heavily in the negotiations on what he'll have to do to keep his angel this close. It was fine.

"My dear, don't lie to me, I do not want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me!" Crowley protested loudly. "Who's hurting anyone? We're having a great time!"

Aziraphale huffed and stepped back and Crowley wanted to whine.

"Angel!"

"Please, dearest, just tell me what is the issue. I have very little experience in those matters, I admit, but I like to think I know you quite well. And you're- Well, perhaps I haven't experienced you in such a setting but I have seen you evasive and nervous plenty of times, thank you very much and I can recognise it quite speedily. And you shall not offend me by suggesting otherwise!"

Crowley closed his mouth, swallowing exactly the retorts angel was already dismissing.

"Please tell me what is the issue, Crowley. Do you... Do you not want this?"

Crowley opened his mouth, forcing a small smile but Aziraphale just shook his head at him.

"No! Be honest! I will not allow this to proceed until I know your true mind on the matter."

Crowley closed his mouth with a grimace, moving nervously. Well, that went about as well as his reason always told him it would, whenever he entertained his whimsical fantasies. He moved past the angel to pour himself another glass of wine to wash down his humiliation. A great champion of all things human, he was. Couldn't even stand being buggered by the love of his life. Pathetic.

"I liked the kissing," he said, watching the wine rather than the angel.

"Well, I... Well, it certainly didn't seem so! You were uncomfortable and-"

"No! I said I liked the kissing. The rest-" he waved his hand vaguely trying to encompass both what the rest meant and how little he cared for it.

"The rest? Oh... Oh, my dear." The angel moved further away, sitting heavily on the sofa.

"I can do it! It's fine!" Crowley protested quickly, trying to erase Aziraphale's sad expression more than anything else, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"My dear, why would you... Why would you do it if you did not enjoy it?"

"Well, I liked the kissing!" He pointed out again. "I like... Well, you know, you. It's fine."

Aziraphale frowned.

"You do not regret our relationship changing then? It's just... It's just about the physical aspect, then?"

"Kissing is physical," Crowley muttered annoyed, but Aziraphale just rolled his eyes.

"The sex then," he clarified and Crowley almost choked on the wine and looked everywhere but his angel. "You do not care for it?"

"Never felt like it," Crowley admitted with fake nonchalance as if he could convince anyone at this point. He threw in a casual half-shrug just in case

"And you still don't." Aziraphale figured out finally.

Crowley gulped down the rest of his wine.

"I can! It's fine."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" dismissed Aziraphale. "I haven't had it for millennia I doubt I will fall ill without it now."

"But you wanted to-"

"Well, it seemed appropriate and I admit to some... curiosity on the subject. But good Lord, not enough to put you through such an ordeal!"

"Oh."

"Quite."

"Well, did you, I mean, if it's just it and not like a means to the end, did you, would you want to-"

Aziraphale finally took pity on him.

"I did like the kissing," he assured with a smile and patted the couch next to him.

Crowley could feel his cheeks burning and he knew he was probably quite red in the face already. Probably the wine, he lied to himself. Avoiding eye contact again he slid onto the couch right next to his angel, pressing as close as possible when the angel was already turning towards him to kiss him again.

Aziraphale's hands were still moving over Crowley's body, sliding against his sides, clawing lightly at his back and smoothing his dark shirt back down. They keep bringing the demon closer, holding him, warm and safe and surrounding him in the overpowering feeling of angelic love. It was brilliant.

"Just so I know," Aziraphale asked a bit later when they were taking just the tiniest - if Crowley would have any say in what happened next - break from kissing. "Is there anything else you'd like us to do?"

Crowley nodded but then immediately realized it would require more talking and he wasn't very interested in that at the moment.

"Not now," he admitted, already moving closer even as a vague thought of wrapping himself against Aziraphale came to his mind. "Not in this form," he added and leaned into another kiss, testing the angel's smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
